


Taylor Swift Squad: Anal Night

by MTL17



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, Gangbang, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Triple Anal Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Taylor has an obsession which her Squad helps her with.
Relationships: Cara Delevingne/Taylor Swift, Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez/Taylor Swift, Taylor Swift/Lily Aldridge/Cara Delevingne/Selena Gomez/Gigi Hadid/Martha Hunt/Karlie Kloss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Taylor Swift Squad: Anal Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Karlie Kloss, Selena Gomez, Cara Delevingne, Martha Hunt, Gigi Hadid, Lily Aldridge, Taylor Swift, or any celebrity for that matter.

"How much do you love me?" Taylor asked nervously.

"More than I could ever put into words." Karlie replied without hesitation, before frowning, "Why?"

Taylor bit her lip, and then revealed, "I want an all girl gang bang."

"Isn’t that just a normal Friday night for us?" Karlie teased.

"Yeah, but..." Taylor leaned in, whispering into Karlie's ear.

"Oh..." Karlie blushed, before giving her girl a look, "Isn't that a bit much, even for you?"

"Yeah..." Taylor confessed, "But you'll give it to me, right?"

Karlie bit her lip, and then for better or for worse nodded, making Taylor hug her tightly.

*

Taylor Swift loved her friends. Which was normal, but what wasn't normal was having sex with your friends, but that was exactly what she had been doing for years now. Mostly one on one, but more and more Taylor was having fun with multiple girls at a time, and because she was the only proud bottom of her infamous squad, inevitably it ended with her getting gang banged by two or three members of that squad, and sometimes even all of them. It wasn't quite every night, but it was close. Which Taylor loved, but tonight was going to be extra special. Tonight she would fulfil one of her naughtiest fantasies. Oh yes, tonight Taylor Swift was going to get anally gang banged.

One by one her closest friends arrived, namely Selena Gomez, Cara Delevingne, Martha Hunt, Gigi Hadid, and Lily Aldridge. Then of course there was her favourite member of the squad, the woman who barely left her side these days, and help to arrange all of this, her secret girlfriend Karlie Kloss. Taylor had always known she was gay, but around Karlie she was so gay that she just couldn't hide it, and it was becoming a problem as people were beginning to notice. But Taylor wasn't going to waste the night concentrating on rumours which were right on the money. No, she was going to focus on all the fun they were going to have tonight, each of her friends greeting her with a warm smile, and the kind of squeezed to her butt they would never dare to do in public, but Taylor loved in this moment.

After everyone had arrived and been given a chance to have some liquid courage Karlie spoke up, "Ladies, can I have your attention please? Thank you. Now, we all know why we're here, but just for fun, let's have 'our fearless leader' explain the rules, shall we?"

Which got a chorus of wicked chuckles and murmurings as all eyes turned to Taylor, who blushed and protested, "Well, they're not rules, per se... it's... a favour. Yes, I like that better. Okay, so... if you want to fool around with each other, that's cool. And you can do anything to each other you want. But, for me? I don't want anyone to touch my pussy tonight. No, my... my greedy little ass hole wants all the attention. Fuck, I don't even want anything in my mouth, except a cock that straight from my whore ass, because what I really, really want this to be, is an anal only night! Oh yes, I want you all to run an all night anal train on me, and leave my slutty little shit hole a ruined mess! Gape it as wide as you can! Fucking wreck my butt! Please?"

There was a brief pause as even after everything they had been through it was a shock to see the allegedly sweet and wholesome Taylor Swift say such things, and no one was more surprised than Taylor, with the possible exception of her girlfriend, who was actually the first to recover and then announce with a smirk, "In other words, welcome to Taylor Swift Squad: Anal Night."

Naturally this led to a cheer from the audience, Selena then adding with a grin, "Oh Tay, all you had to do was ask."

"Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhh, we'll wreck your butt all night long." Cara eagerly added, before suggesting, "So, why don't you show us what we'll be working with?"

"Yeah Tay, show us that ass." Selena quickly agreed with a wicked smile.

Only too happy to oblige Taylor turned around, bent over and did her best to twerk her little white booty in the tiny pair of short shorts she was wearing. She might not have the biggest butt, especially not when compared to some of her celebrity friends, and rivals for that matter, but given the response she got from her audience it was fair to say she achieved her goal. And she got a similar response when Taylor reached behind her and slowly pull those shorts and her underwear down to reveal where she wanted all the attention to be put onto tonight. Better yet Karlie close the distance between them and join the little show Taylor was putting on, namely by smacking that tight little ass as hard as she could, making Taylor cry out with delight.

She let out a similar cry when with practised eased Karlie spread her cheeks with both hands, briefly showing off her plug stretched butt hole to their audience, before grabbing the handle of that plug and beginning to slowly pull it out of her. Of course, Karlie only pulled out to the widest part of the butt-plug, before then pushing it back in as deep as it would go, and then repeating the process, using both Taylor and their audience, for a few long seconds. Then she let out a cry of betrayal when Karlie pulled that toy all the way out of her ass, and directly into her own mouth instead of Taylor's, moaning with obvious delight as she savoured Taylor's anal juices, which should be rightfully hers. And Karlie knew it, but still she chose to suck the butt-plug fresh from Taylor's ass as loudly and as greedily she possibly could, even looking directly at her girlfriend as she did so.

"Karlie!" Taylor whined, "No fair!"

"Oh please, we all know you're going to be spoiled rotten tonight with all the ass cream you'll be getting." Karlie pointed out unapologetically, and even smacked her girlfriend's ass to punish her for speaking out, before turning her attention back to their audience, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get naked and choose your weapon. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, everyone grab a strap-on and lube them up. It's time to give this needy little anal whore what she so desperately wants. Oh yes, and as for you Taylor, get naked and on that bed. Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, show us that ass we're all eager to fuck. And don't worry baby, I'm going first, so I'll loosen you up."

"Oh yes, loosen me up Karlie! Loosen up my slutty little ass!" Taylor begged shamelessly, while doing as she was told, and then reaching back and spreading her cheeks so her girlfriend could have all the access she could want, "Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, be the first to fuck my ass, so you can loosen it up for everyone else to use. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm, I want my girlfriend to loosen up my little dyke whore butt so a bunch of girls can fuck it! Oh please, fuck it! Fuck me, mmmmmmmm ooooooooooh Karlie, ass fuck me like the little anal slut I am! Please? Oh please, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddd, mmmmmmmm, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Karlie chuckled wickedly at her girl's shameless begging, enjoying it for what had to be a full minute, before she finally took pity on her and shoved a cock in her ass. Which wouldn't have qualified as taking pity on most people, but Taylor Swift was easily the biggest anal whore Karlie or anyone else in the squad had ever met. Something which was easily proven again by the way Taylor's eyes lit up when her ass hole finally began stretching wider, and the loud cry of pleasure that the adorable little butt slut let out as that strap-on slid through that forbidden hole and into her slutty little ass. And then whimpered in disappointment as Karlie paused for a few long seconds, before crying out joyfully again as the ass stuffing continued.

No matter how many toys Taylor took up her butt Karlie would always be gentle with her at first. She knew that some people outside of the squad weren't, and that Taylor swore up and down she preferred that, but Karlie loved this girl with all her heart, and she didn't want to hurt her. Which was the same reason that she'd never given Taylor more than a gentle spanking, and maybe the occasional rough spank, when she was deeply pounding that slutty little shit hole so hard that her girlfriend probably didn't even feel it. Not really. Besides, the last thing Karlie wanted to do was damage this perfect little fuck hole. Or more accurately, not before Taylor was truly warmed up, which was exactly what she was doing now.

So Karlie ignored Taylor's petulant whining, and continued slowly sliding her strap-on into the other girl's tailpipe. Eventually it also meant ignoring some of the other girls, who were ready for their turn, but most were like Karlie, savouring the beautiful sight of Taylor Swift's slutty little ass hole slowly swallowing inch after inch of big, thick strap-on dick. Of course, in Karlie's case, she was constantly switching her gaze between that, and the cute little expressions of frustration on Taylor's face, and more importantly the pleasure shining through her eyes. Also sometimes, just through her face, or in her sweet voice, or hell, Taylor's entire body giving away just how much she was loving the gentle treatment just as much as Karlie.

Eventually of course Karlie's cock was fully buried inside of Taylor's ass, and while she again savoured the moment for a few long seconds it was not long before she started pumping her hips back and forth, making the dildo slide in and out of that forbidden hole, meaning she was officially starting to butt fuck her girlfriend. Butt fucking Taylor Swift! That's what Karlie Kloss was doing, and both women loved it. So did their audience, for the most part, but again they became restless, not that Karlie could blame them, or her favourite little ass whore craving more. Because God forbid that Taylor Swift should be fucked by only one dildo for more than a few minutes.

"Harder! Mmmmmmm, fuck my slutty little ass harder! Please baby, I can take it. You know I can." Taylor whined after just a few minutes of gentle sodomy, "Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh pound that little ass hole! Or let someone else do it. Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssss, spit roast me Karlie! I wanna be spit roasted like the whore I am! Please-"

Taylor was cut off when Karlie crashed her lips to hers in one of the most forceful kisses she had ever given her. Which of course led to Taylor kissing back frantically, because kissing Karlie Kloss was one of her favourite things ever, and it was so wonderfully intense to be able to do it while taking it in the butt. Hell, she was even kind of getting what she wanted, as the kiss was so rough it was almost like Karlie was fucking her mouth with her tongue at one point. Admittedly it didn't provided the anal cream Taylor was always craving, but it was still a wonderful treat, one that she became completely lost in for a few long, blissful minutes. Or however long the kiss lasted, given it was hard for her to tell in her current state.

"Relax baby." Karlie purred eventually when she broke the kiss, "I wanna properly loosen you up, mmmmmmm, and show our friends that they can use you however they want, but you're mine."

Which made Taylor's eyes light up as she eagerly responded, "Oh God yes, mmmmmmmm, show everyone that I'm yours Karlie! Show them I'm your little anal whore! Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, loosen up my butt hole and get it ready to be gang banged. Ohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, take that ass! Fuck it good! Oh God Karlie, I love you so much."

"I love you too babe." Karlie beamed happily, before ordering sternly, "Now shut that pretty little mouth of yours. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, let me concentrate on loosening your butt hole."

Which of course, was the hardest thing for Taylor to do. Take a cock up her ass? No problem. Taking a dick in each of her fuck holes at the same time? Bring it on. Give head to every member of her squad at the same time? Challenging, but something Taylor was getting better and better at the more she practiced it. But actually stay quiet? God, that was almost impossible for her. She was just a natural talker, and that went double when she was happy, and she was never happier than when getting fucked in the ass, especially by her girlfriend Karlie. And again, this was a special occasion, all the rest of her closest friends just waiting for the chance to have a turn fucking her butt.

To try her best to stay quiet Taylor concentrated on those friends for a while, all of whom were staring at her lustfully and stroking their fake cocks as if they were real. At least partly because they were rubbing edible lubricant into those dicks, but also because apparently, every little movement rubbed the other end of the dildo against the wearer's clit. Or at least that's what her friends told her, as Taylor had no interest in topping. Also maybe they were just doing it for effect, or just something to do while they were standing around waiting. Which was hot, but it refilled Taylor's desire to get double stuffed, so she quickly returned her full attention to her girlfriend.

Luckily for her Karlie made this easy for her, as she leaned down to start covering Taylor's face in kisses. Which made them both giggle lovingly, until Karlie kissed her way down to Taylor's neck, which made them both moan softly with delight, but particularly Taylor. In fact, the singer pretty much drowned out the model with the next few sounds out of her mouth, as her eyes fluttered closed and she just concentrated on the gentle, loving kisses and touches she was receiving, while her most private hole was being extremely stretched open and her rectum filled with dick. God, Taylor would never get tired of that sensation, and again, the fact that it was her girlfriend Karlie Kloss doing it to her made it perfect.

Karlie rested her weight on her elbows so she could start sliding her hands over Taylor's body. That involved sliding a hand underneath Taylor a few times, but it wasn't long before she concentrated on playing with those cute little titties of hers, which had gone neglected so far. It was kind of a shame, but because Taylor was so obsessed with ass play her boobs frequently went ignored, and in moments like this Karlie adored the chance to show them some love. She even ducked her head down as best she could a few times so she could take each of those nipples into her mouth and suck on them. But mostly, she just caressed them with her hands while focusing her lips elsewhere.

Namely Taylor's lips and neck, her inpatient girlfriend now becoming frustrated at this gentle treatment, especially the frequent kissing, even when Karlie slowed down to be gentle and romantic. The same kind of speed she was using on Taylor's ass hole. Which wasn't necessary for a total anal slut like Taylor Swift, and it was obvious her girl was aching for harder treatment given the little whimpers she was letting out, but Karlie also knew she was loving this. Because they both loved it when the model made gentle love to the singer's butt. And that was what this was, anal loving. Which was so sweet and loving, even their friend seem content with just watching for a while. Of course eventually they spoke up.

"Come on Karlie, we're dying here." Selena whined.

"Yeah, stop hogging that ass." Cara grinned wickedly, giving her friend a knowing look, "She must be loose enough by now."

"Ooooooooooh yessssssss, I'm loose! My slutty little ass hole is loose enough to gang bang!" Taylor moaned dreamily in agreement, before pleading, "Please Karlie, please let someone else have a turn with my butt hole! Mmmmmmm baby, I love everything you're doing to me, and I love being your little anal princess, ohhhhhhhh, but now I want to be everyone's ass whore! Please Karlie? Pass me around like the piece of meat I am! Oh yes, make sure everyone gets a piece of this ass. It's only fair. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, it's why we invited them into our bed. Oh please, mmmmmmmm Karlie, I'm soooooooo ready for it. Oh yes, I'm so ready for everybody to bang my butt!"

Karlie pretended to look thoughtful for a few long seconds, then insisted, "Not yet. You got to do one thing for me first."

"Anything." Taylor promised without hesitation.

Which caused Karlie to smile warmly, and then suddenly flip their positions before ordering, "Ride me to orgasm."

This unsurprisingly had Taylor's eyes lighting up with glee, and then immediately doing as she was told. It took her a moment to establish a rhythm, but soon she was hammering her little ass frantically up and down her top's cock like the happy little anal loving bottom she was. Which made her perky little tits bounce up and down directly in front of Karlie's face, and the singer let out such musical cries of pure joy, and God, the grateful look on her face as she approached her orgasm. Which almost made Karlie want to let her have it right away. Almost. But she had other plans, namely letting Taylor get so close she could taste it, and then smacking her little ass to get her to stop.

Karlie of course also ordered loudly, "Stop! I didn't give you permission to cum yet. Mmmmmmm, I just wanted you to ride me until I'm good and ready to let you cum. And don't even think about begging for it right now, because if you are good and did that before I would have let you cum, but you were a greedy little ass whore, and now you have to wait for it."

Admittedly this was a really dirty trick, one which Karlie would be definitely asking for forgiveness for later when all their friends had left, and it was just the two of them. However this was a technique Karlie had used before to ensure that Taylor's eventual climax would be that much more powerful, and she was confident that when the time came her girlfriend would thank her for this level of teasing. Even if it didn't look like it right now, given how much she was whimpering softly, and looked at Karlie with the look of betrayal which broke her heart, and almost had the model giving the singer what she wanted right away. Instead Karlie was able to stay strong, and once again slide her hands over that perfect little body, which was easier now that Taylor was on top of her, slowly bouncing up and down like a good little anal whore.

Taylor knew deep down, this was for her own good, and not only would it provide more pleasure later, but it meant that she got to spent longer with a cock up her ass right now, which was something she lived for. Especially her girlfriend's cock, as it was always special to have that deep within her slutty little butt. However, in that moment it felt agonising to slow down the speed of the sodomy, and it hurt her soul to know that it had been her girlfriend who was responsible for it. Who actually seem proud of herself for causing her such agony? So initially, when those talented hands started sliding over her body again Taylor didn't exactly welcome it, even when they went from squeezing her bottom to caressing her tits again.

Honestly Taylor didn't really forgive Karlie for her dirty trick until her girlfriend sat up and pressed their lips together in another passionate kiss. Then Taylor pretty much had no choice, because Karlie was like the best kisser ever, and she just couldn't stay mad at her when they were kissing. Besides, what she was feeling right now felt awesome, especially as during this kissing, she was able to speed up the sodomy slightly. Which wasn't quite as much as it had been before, but it was enough of an edition to satisfy her in that moment, and thankfully even when the kiss was broken Karlie didn't scold her for it. No, she even reached down to grab her butt again and encouraged her to increase the pace even more, while moving her mouth down to her neck to kiss that.

Which for better or for worse seemed to last an eternity, until finally Karlie whispered, "Okay, you can beg me now."

Not wasting any time Taylor immediately cried out, getting louder as she continued, "Oh God, please Karlie, let me cum! Let me cum for you! Ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, cum with a dick in my ass! Please baby, you know I need it! I need it up the butt, ooooooooooh, and to cum like a little bitch. I fucking need it! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, I can't go more than a day without cumming like a bitch with a nice big dick in my slutty little dyke ass! Please Karlie, give me the privilege of cumming like I want. Of cumming for you! Please, oh please, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddd, fuck me!"

"Do it!" Karlie finally told her, quickly adding, "But just one! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, just give yourself one orgasm Taylor. For now."

Initially Taylor frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but Karlie gave her a look warning her not too, and Taylor just needed to cum so freaking badly, and hopefully when the time came Karlie would let her have more than one. Or better yet her girlfriend was just teasing her, and fully intended to start thrusting upwards the second that Taylor came, meaning that she would be the one to make her cum. Or maybe she would be instantly passed like a piece of meat to one of their friends. Maybe even both. Oh yes, Taylor really liked the idea of it being both. And she didn't know it at the time, but it was both, just not in the way that she thought it would be. Not that she dwelled on it too much in that moment.

No, Taylor was too busy starting to frantically bounce herself up and down, barely taking the time to slowly increase the rhythm before hammering her little ass hole as hard as she possibly could. Of course she came before that, as all a total anal whore like her needed was a little more stimulation to centre over the edge of the kind of monster climax she'd only ever received when getting fucked in the ass. And again, because it was the person she loved the most, it made it even more satisfying. Especially as it looked like she would be able to make herself cum again, Taylor so close she could taste it, only for Karlie to grab her by the waist and hold her firmly in place, with every inch of dildo up her butt, and then use one of those hands to dish out a brief yet brutal spanking.

"Bad girl, that's a very bad girl." Karlie scolded as she eased off the spanking, before playfully teasing to show she wasn't really mad, "I have half a mind not to give you your treat."

"My treat?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"Uh-huh..." Karlie grinned, leaning forward to softly tell her girlfriend, although making sure to be loud enough for everyone else to hear, "I know your secret Taylor. See, I wasn't trying to snoop, but when I was searching for who to invite tonight, I came across your porn stash. At first I didn't think anything of it, as it was exactly what I was expecting, cute little blonde girls getting their asses violated by other women. Mmmmmmm, but then I found the double anal porn, and God Taylor, I thought after we got together we agreed no more secrets, huh? So what's up with you trying to hide your obsession with getting double ass fucked?"

"I... I,I ..." Taylor stammered and furiously blushed.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay baby." Karlie quickly reassured, "It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen."

"Really?" Taylor asked hopefully.

"Uh-huh." Karlie smirked wickedly, before announcing, "We all did. That's why we're not just here for an anal gang bang. No Tay, mmmmmmm, we're all here to double fuck your whore ass! Assuming, that's something you want?"

"Oh God yes!" Taylor agreed, "Fuck my ass! I want all of you to fuck my ass two by two! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, make me a double anal whore!"

"You heard our girl, do it." Karlie indicated to Selena.

"Gladly." Selena purred, kneeling down behind her best friend.

Selena had been expecting Taylor to be willing to try this, but she hadn't quite expected this level of enthusiasm, which was honestly really, really intoxicating. Especially given that Karlie reached behind her girlfriend then spread those cheeks wide apart, giving Selena the perfect view of that already cock stuffed ass hole, and more importantly all the access she would need to work. But eventually she pressed the tip of her strap-on dick against that widely stretched back door and began stretching it even wider. Of course, she went as slowly as possible, although honestly that was less about not wanting to hurt her friend, and more because she wanted to savour this moment. Well, she didn't want to hurt Taylor, but Selena was confident that her best friend could take it.

Momentarily Selena second-guessed herself when the head of the toy slid through that now obscenely wide forbidden hole and into her best friend's butt, causing Taylor to scream out loudly, "OH MY GOD!"

"Oh God, is it too much? Do you need this to stop?" Karlie quickly asked.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Taylor snapped loudly, before Selena could ask the same thing, softening her tone as she added, "It's... a lot, mmmmmmm, but it feels so good. Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, it hurts so good. Please Selena, wreck my ass! Double stuff it with every inch of that big cock and ruin it forever! Oh fuck, please do it. Please! Oh shit, I want my ass hole ruined!"

That seemed like it would be truly possible, given just how wide Taylor's forbidden hole was now being stretched. Admittedly Selena had done this to her secret girlfriend Demi Lovato before, hence the reason why she was chosen to take that double anal cherry, but Demi had a big beautiful booty which looked like it could take multiple cocks inside it no problem. Taylor on the other hand had a skinny little white girl butt, which looked like it would struggle to take even one cock. And yet, it was Taylor Swift who was actually enjoying getting her double anal cherry taken. Which was so perverted, so hot, and it told Selena one thing very clearly. Namely that she needed to double butt fucked Demi harder and more frequently, so she could get to be this level of anal whore.

Putting those wonderful thoughts out of her mind for now Selena concentrated on stuffing inch after inch of strap-on dick into her best friend's rectum, a wide smile crossing her face the entire time as it was very clear now that Taylor was crying out in pure pleasure. More accurately, she was crying out with pain as well as pleasure, but it was clear that the giant butt slut was actually enjoying that pain. Oh God, Taylor Swift was actually enjoying the feeling of having her back hole and back passage stretching for two big strap-on dildos at the same time. And instead of being ashamed about it, like even most anal prostitutes, the infamous Taylor Swift, who was once thought to be so innocent and wholesome, was shamelessly moaning, gasping, whimpering, and crying out in pleasure, in front of a room full of people no less.

Which was why Selena still insisted on going slowly. Not to make it easier on Taylor, because she was beginning to think this anal slut could even take a sudden rough double ass stuffing, and would maybe even enjoyed that more. However, what she really wanted was to allow her friends, including Taylor, the chance to savour this precious moment, and the beautiful sight in front of her, namely that of inch after inch of her big cock disappearing into that widely stretched shit hole. Oh yes, Selena Gomez savoured every single second of stuffing Taylor Swift's tight little ass with a second cock, which continued to be on perfect display for her as Karlie Kloss spread those cute little butt cheeks wide apart to show her the devastation she was causing.

Taylor had been addicted to anal sex ever since she had lost her butt cherry at the age of 18. She hadn't thought there could be anything better than having her most intimate orifice stretching for a cock, especially when it was strapped around the waist of a girl, making it such a delicious combination of taboos, the type of which people mistakenly thought she would never be a part of, and it would have been beyond scandalous, if it was ever found out. But this? This was a heaven she hadn't realise existed, but yet seemed now so obvious she was ashamed of herself for not thinking of it sooner. Because of course, double the girl cocks, double the fun.

Although if she had thought of it she probably wouldn't have thought it was possible, but it was. It turned out to be more possible than anyone could have possibly imagined, as although just one dildo was a tight fit and her backside somehow her ass stretched almost effortlessly to accommodate those two dicks. Okay, it hurt a lot, but Taylor had always adored being widely stretched, so that was just more of the unique pain and pleasure she was used too from the beginning of anal sex. Also, the wicked sense of pride she got from being able to take a cock up her butt was obviously doubled, just as she had no doubt that soon it would mean double the pleasure when the ass sex truly began.

Something she was proven so wonderfully right about shortly after Selena's thighs came to rest against her ass cheeks, announcing every inch of both dildos were buried deep within her bowels. So deep that Taylor felt unable to speak, Selena's cock seemingly having pushed the other one deeper to the point it felt like those dicks had literally skewered her all the way through her body and were now in her throat. And everyone else was so amazed by her being able to take it that the whole room was eerily silent. Or maybe they were savouring the moment. Either way the result was the same. Although when Taylor did recover, the results were predictable.

"Fuck me. Fuck my ass." Taylor whimpered softly, becoming increasingly whiny as she was getting what she wanted, "Double fuck my fucking ass! Please Selena, fuck me. Fuck my slutty little shit hole! Fucking gape it! Fuck me like a bitch, mmmmmmm, right up my tight little butt, oh fuck, oh yes, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Without warning Selena pulled back a few inches, pulling Karlie's dick out with her own, the sensation again having Taylor cry out with a mixture of pain and pleasure. This continued to be the case as Selena pushed her dick all the way back inside of Taylor's butt and then repeated the process, officially starting to give Taylor Swift her first ever double butt fucking. Something which again Taylor welcomed, her slutty little ass, slowly but surely adjusting to this new extreme level of abuse until she was letting out sounds of pure pleasure, because that was what she was feeling. And then just when she didn't think it could get any better, it did, all thanks to her wonderful girlfriend who knew her so very well.

"Okay, that's enough for now. Pull out and shove your cock into Taylor's pretty little mouth." Karlie ordered, "Mmmmmmmm yessssssss, feed my girlfriend her own ass. She loves it, don't you Tay?"

"Oh God yes, please, mmmmmmm, please feed me my own butt!" Taylor eagerly agreed, her eyes lighting up as she looked behind her at her best friend, "Please Sel, shove your big dick in my mouth! Mmmmmmmm, I wanna taste that butt cream! Please? I need it! I live for it! Mmmmmmmm Gooooooooddddddddd, please give it to me?"

"God, I love it when you beg me." Selena bit her lip and hesitated, before whining, "But it's not fair! I barely got started. Can't I have five more minutes? Then we can go ass to mouth."

"Selena, don't be selfish." Karlie warned.

"Yeah, the rest of us are waiting, you know?" Gigi whined.

"And when you're done, the line starts back here" Lily huffed.

"Yeah Sel, there's a line of girls right behind you, just waiting to double ass fuck my anal whore of a girlfriend." Karlie smirked, "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind fucking her ass, through yours." Cara smirked wickedly, delivering a hard strike to Selena's butt in the process, which had her friend crying out with a mixture of pain and pleasure, and not just because she was continuing to butt fuck Taylor Swift. Cara was sure of it, seriously offering, even though her tone was taunting, "How about it Sel? You want to give me that sweet ass of yours? Mmmmmmm, cause I know we're supposed to be concentrating on Taylor, but it's been way too long since I had a piece of this hot little Disney girl booty of yours, and I promise, I have more than enough to leave both of you a whimpering wreck."

For a few long seconds Selena allowed herself to imagine that, then she pulled her dick out of Taylor and told Cara, "Maybe later..."

"Looking forward to it." Cara grinned wickedly as she turned her attention to Taylor, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, I'm going to make Selena Gomez's ass the yummiest little desert, but this! This is an amazing main course, oooooooooooh, and right now, it's all mine."

"And mine." Karlie reminded her.

"Sure, whatever." Cara said dismissively as she took aim.

Cara could admit maybe she got carried away with that little metaphor, to the point where it didn't really make sense at the end there, and she wasn't sure what she was saying, but that's just what a cute little girl butt did to her, and Taylor Swift had maybe the cutest butt ever. Second only to Cara's girlfriend Ashley Benson. No, Ashley's ass wasn't cute, it was round and juicy, the perfect big booty, and so very different to Taylor's cute little butt. Which was one of many, many reasons it was such an amazing treat to just watch Taylor Swift, a girl some people still thought of as sweet and wholesome, getting her ass so defiled as to not only be able to take a double ass fucking, but to love every second of it.

Which was why when it was finally her turn Cara was nowhere near as gentle with that slutty little shit hole. No, she pressed the head of her cock against Taylor's already cock filled ass hole and pushed forwards quick and roughly, Cara violating the other girl's butt hole in one hard thrust. Although it had nothing on the thrusts that followed, Cara using a series of them to force her dick all the way inside of Taylor's ass in a matter of seconds. Naturally this had the world-famous singer crying out loudly, but instead of agony and betrayal as any other person would be under the circumstances, Taylor proved just what a massive anal whore she truly was, by crying out loudly in pleasure.

Although Karlie didn't take too kindly to it, exclaiming, "CARA!"

"It's okay! I'm okay." Taylor quickly insisted, before begging, "Oh Cara, fuck me! Fuck me just like that, mmmmmmm, fuck me like the whore I am! The double anal whore! Ooooooooooh Goooooooodddddddd, I love being an anal whore, ohhhhhhhhh, I love it! Mmmmmmm, I want it all the time now. Oh fuck yeah, I wanna get double ass fucked every day from now on! Please give it to me! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK YESSSSSSSSS, I NEED IT! OHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSS, I NEED TWO COCKS UP MY WHORE ASS! OHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKK! FUCK FUCK, FUCK ME, FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

Normally Cara love to hear a pretty girl beg for her, especially when they were begging to get their asses fucked, but under the circumstances she just couldn't resist double fucking Taylor Swift's ass almost immediately. To her credit the first few thrusts were slow and steady, giving her friend at least some time to relax and get used to this extreme abuse, but it wasn't long before she delivered a hard, fast, merciless double anal pounding. And what did the sweet, innocent Taylor Swift do during this? Did she begged for mercy? Did she whimper in pain? No, the anal whore cried out in pleasure, especially when Cara really began treating her like the shameless double anal slut she was.

That meant reaching down, pulling Taylor's hair into a ponytail, yanking it back and beginning to spit abuse practically into her ear, "Take it bitch, take it! Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, take it all in that little bitch ass of yours! Fuck Tay, look at you! Look at this tight little dyke ass! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, it doesn't look like you could take one cock in there, and here you are taking two! Two cocks up your gay butt at the same time! Oh yeah, you really ain't got no shame, huh? AH FUCK YEAH, OHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU'RE A WHORE TAYLOR! NOTHING BUT A DOUBLE ANAL WHORE! A FUCKING DOUBLE ANAL SLUT WHO CAN'T GET ENOUGH DICK UP HER BUTT! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH, TAKE IT YOU DOUBLE ANAL BITCH, TAKE IT!"

Clearly, everyone was taken aback by just how far Cara was taking this, as even Selena just stood there watching for what felt like an eternity. Or they were just enjoying the show so much everyone else was content with watching. It was probably a bit of both, but whatever the case Cara was more than happy to put on a show for her friends, while using Taylor Swift's butt hole for it's intended purpose, that being a fuck hole for multiple cocks at a time. And she got a hell of a show in the process, Cara transfixed on the sight of those two big strap-on dildos hammering away at the singer's back door. Which was mostly the case, even after Selena decided to re-join the party, and give this little ass to mouth addicted slut her fix.

Taylor was so lost in the paradise that was getting her ass hole stretched for two dildos at the same time instead of just one that she completely forgot there was something else her friends could do to make this even better. Something which her lovers always did, ever since the first wonderful time she had lost her anal cherry. Which of course, was giving her the privilege of going ass to mouth. Honestly she wasn't even sure if Selena told her to do it, and it didn't really matter. All that mattered was her wonderful best friend shoved her ass flavoured dick directly into Taylor's open mouth, causing Taylor to let out a long, loud moan as she tasted the deepest part of her own butt on the strap-on.

It was kind of embarrassing to admit, even under the circumstances, but this was easily Taylor's favourite flavour. Karlie's cum was an extremely close second, tied with the taste of Karlie's ass, with other girl asses being third, while fourth and fifth were her girlfriend's pussy and then the pussies of other women. Which just proved what a lesbian whore Taylor truly was. And more importantly, a lesbian anal whore. Oh yes, Taylor was secretly proud of that fact, which again was a little embarrassing, however in heavenly moments like this she couldn't help but get lost in the flavours she was so addicted too, her inner shameless ass to mouth slut coming out to play as she slowly but lovingly sucked the head of Selena's cock clean.

Of course, while she got to savour the flavour at first, especially given the head of the dildos had gone as deep as they possibly could into her bowels, the rest of the butt cream she removed as quickly and greedily as she could, as she was desperate to get every drop before she lost the chance. To be fair, it's not like it happened too often, especially with her friends who knew how much she hated that, but occasionally Taylor wouldn't be able to get all her anal juices, and it broke her heart. Plus she loved pleasing the woman topping her by giving her a thorough blow job. But most of all, she wanted to do this part quickly, so she would then get even more ass cream as the other women began to switch places, which was exactly what she had planned tonight.

Thankfully this was one part where her friends kept to the script, Cara pulling her cock out of Taylor's ass and shoving it into her mouth to replace Selena, who's cock Taylor had just finished cleaning. So lost was Taylor in this changeover she wasn't actually sure who was fucking her ass any more, but it didn't matter, because this was exactly what she wanted. To be reduced to a mindless fuck toy, being used just for the pleasure of other women. Just some holes for their satisfaction. God, Cara even fucked her face a little. Not nearly enough, not like when it was just the two of them, but it was enough to push Taylor over the edge of another orgasm, which actually angered her girlfriend.

"Bad girl!" Karlie growled, smacking Taylor's ass roughly, "You cum when we say you can cum! You know better than that. Mmmmmmm, so try your best to control yourself, ohhhhhhhhh, while we have our fun."

"Yeahhhhhhhh Taylor, be a good girl." Cara taunted with a wicked smile while thrusting hard into Taylor's throat, which was the opposite of helping.

Honestly Taylor was pretty sure between their extra hard and deep thrusting into her throat and spanking that her backside took she came again, or at least she was getting some extremely powerful after-shocks, something she would probably pay later with a proper butt beating. Which honestly, wasn't exactly an effective way of making her want to behave, but she did want to please Karlie and her friends, and more importantly ensure that this lasted for as long as it could, so she started doing her best to resist. But it was just so hard. So, so hard, and sometimes just impossible. Like again, whenever she'd received enough of a spanking, or harder than usual thrust, or the unfortunately rare thrust to her throat.

Another thing which sent her off, maybe above all others, was watching her friends get it on. Most notably, Cara shoving Selena down next to Taylor, pulling off her strap-on while shoving her own up Selena's butt. Well, there was a few minutes were Cara ate Selena's ass pretty enthusiastically, but it was nowhere near enough for Selena, who was mostly a top. In fact, she might be the closest thing to a top here. Or at least, that's what Taylor had thought. And yet, Selena cried out in mostly pleasure from getting her ass stuffed, and begged Cara to fuck her hard with the model turned actress happily obliging. Then Cara did the same to Martha, Gigi and Lily after they were done double teaming Taylor's ass, and then feeding her the results.

It was an aggressive side of Cara that Taylor hadn't really seen before, but she liked it. She liked it a lot. Obviously her new relationship with Ashley Benson had unleashed Cara's inner top, and the rest of the squad was benefiting from it. Although Taylor hoped that Cara and especially Karlie didn't get so carried away dishing out the anal fun that they forgot how much fun it was to take it, especially as Taylor wanted all of them to experience what she was experiencing now. Oh yes, she wanted each and every member of her squad, and every girl she'd ever met that she liked for that matter, to know the joys of double ass fucking. In fact, Taylor was thinking it should be a requirement to be in her squad. Or to be her friend, and a girl, for that matter.

Most of all, Taylor just wanted to experience this herself again. Oh God yes, she could tell that some members of her squad may need to be talked into trying this themselves, but from the way they enthusiastically abused her butt Taylor was confident that it wouldn't be hard to make this a regular thing. In fact, she wanted Karlie to bring a different girl every night to help double stuff her slutty little ass hole, and give her a double anal gangbang at least once a week, where her friends would double fuck her whore ass. And ideally each other's. Or, they could get a bunch of real tops to line them up and ruin their holes. That way she would get to be side by side with Karlie, holding her hand, gently kissing and encouraging her the entire time, as they were serenaded with the sound of the rest of the squad getting anally defiled.

Something like that had happened in the past, and the memory of it was enough to push Taylor into whimpering, "Please, please can I cum now! Please? Oooooooooh Karlie, I need to cum so bad. I need it! Please, ohhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddd, please give it to me! Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, fuck my ass and make me cum! Double fuck my slutty little butt hole an make me cum like the little anal loving bitch I am! Please Karlie, oooooooooooh Selena, oooooooooh, fuck me, oh God oh God oh God, FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEEEE, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH KARLIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! OH FUCK! FUCK ME!"

Karlie rendered Taylor an incoherent mess with another series of hard spanks, which probably made her cum again, something she almost let her get away with, almost, but instead scolded her once the spanking was done, "Look at you, begging to cum, when you've been cumming this entire time. Mmmmmmm, bad girl. Maybe we should stop now, huh? What do you say Taylor? Surely you've had enough?"

"NO! NEVER!" Taylor screamed, terrified Karlie was serious, "I could never get enough. Mmmmmmmm, I can never get enough cock up my ass. Please baby, oooooooooh, make me cum again! I know I've been cumming a lot, but that's just because I can't help it. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, I'm a greedy little slut who just can't get enough. Please Karlie, please give it to me. What everyone has been doing is so amazing, mmmmmmmmm, but they're holding back. You're holding back Karlie, you know you are. Please stop it. Please, wreck my ass! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, you know, the night's not complete until you've completely ruined my rectum."

"Let's put that to the test, shall we?" Cara spoke up, pulling her cock out of Lily's ass and approaching Taylor.

"What did you have in mind?" Karlie asked sceptically.

"Well, isn't it obvious? The only thing better than two cocks in one hole, is three." Cara grinned wickedly.

"You mean-" Selena began in disbelief.

"Uh-huh." Cara grinned wickedly, "Triple anal. As in, the three of us team up and really destroy the mighty Taylor Swift's shit hole."

"YES! PLEASE DO THAT TO ME!" Taylor squealed with excitement, before quickly bringing her volume down to plead with her girlfriend, "Please Karlie! Cara's right, it's the only way this could possibly be better, mmmmmmmm, and I want it so bad."

"I don't know, it's a lot, even for you." Karlie pointed out softly.

"I took a double ass fucking. I can take this." Taylor promised firmly, and then when she could see that her girlfriend was still sceptical she pointed out, "See it as a punishment, if that helps. Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, I've been a real bad girl, cumming without permission, being a greedy and shameless anal whore who embarrasses you by moaning in pleasure just from getting her slutty little ass double stuffed. Punish me! Punish me now by giving me more than any ass should be able to handle, and let's just see how big of an anal whore Taylor Swift really is. Because, you know what I think? I think I'm going to love every second of it. And I think you do too."

There was a long pause, and then Karlie sighed, "Okay."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Taylor squealed with delight.

"But you have to be gentle!" Karlie warned Cara.

"Of course." Cara grinned back at her friend, "I'll be real gentle, at first. At least until your girl is begging otherwise."

Cara positioned herself behind Taylor and licked her lips, and not just at her target. Karlie obligingly moved her butt upwards so that someone else could squeeze in, but that meant her cute little ass was directly in Cara's face and was begging to be fucked. Something Cara was only too happy to do, as it had been way too long since she'd sodomised Karlie. And she'd butt fucked everyone else, so if she ended the night with her cock up Karlie's ass it would really complete the set. Hell, she was tempted just to do it right now, and ass fuck Taylor through Karlie. But she knew Taylor would get very upset about not getting what she wanted, and would probably throw a temper tantrum. God, she could be such a little brat sometimes when it came to geting her butt fucked.

The deciding factor of course was it was something extra special, and something that Cara just couldn't turn down. No, she just had to press the tip of her strap-on against that already obscenely stretched back door and began slowly but surely pushing forwards. She then hesitated briefly when Taylor began letting out extra high-pitched cries and whimpers, far louder and pain filled than even when she lost her double anal cherry. But ultimately Cara decided this would inevitably lead to pain, and she trusted Taylor would tell her if it became too much. So she pressed forward, even as her own ass hole went from quivering with jealousy to quivering with fear as that poor back hole stretched wider and wider until the head of that third cock slipped into Taylor Swift's most private hole.

Which understandably caused Taylor to cry out loudly, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Are you okay baby? Do you want us to stop?" Karlie asked nervously.

"NO! No, please don't stop. Keep going. I, I want it all. I want it all in my ass." Taylor whimpered softly.

"Okay..." Karlie nodded hesitantly, before softly beginning to encourage between gentle kisses to Taylor's back, neck, and occasionally lips, "Just relax for us, okay? Which I know is super condescending, because obviously, but you need to do better, okay baby? Otherwise we will stop! But oh, mmmmmmmm, you're doing so good so far. Soooooooo gooooooooooddddddddddd, mmmmmmmm fuck. Fuck! I can't believe my girl has three big dicks inside her tiny little ass hole at the same time. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, the world-famous Taylor Swift has got her tiny little shit hole stretched wide open for three strap-on dildos at the same time because she is the biggest lesbian anal whore in the whole entire world. And we all love you for it Tay, ohhhhhhhhhh, yes we do. Ooooooooooh yessssssssssss, take it! Take those cocks all the fucking way! Oh fuck!"

Even after Taylor gave her consent to continue Cara hesitated, and second-guessed her decision to even suggest going to such extremes. Because sure, she had such a twisted sense of pride at Taylor for being able to take so much, and the perverted sight of a girl's butt hole stretching for three cocks at the same time turned Cara on far more than it should. But nothing was truly worth hurting her sweet friend who was relying on her more dominant friends to take care of her. Hell, Cara was even hesitant to continue when Karlie gave her the okay, who she trusted above all others to know Taylor's limits. If there was such a thing, given that slowly but surely inch after inch of that third dildo started sliding into the rectum of the most insatiable anal whore Cara had ever known in her life.

Because seriously, as a model turned actress Cara had met some of the most twisted and kinky people alive today, but none of them had ever come close to this. Fuck, there was even a hint of pleasure within the constant whimpers, gasps and cries that Taylor was letting out. Fuck! This girl was such a twisted ass whore. And Cara loved her for it. Oh yes, Cara thought with a twisted smile, she loved that Taylor Swift was the type of masochistic anal whore who could actually get off from having her ass so obscenely stretched out. It caused any previous hesitance to evaporate, and made the model proud that she had been the one to take Taylor Swift's triple anal cherry. An accomplishment she was sure she would be bragging about for years to come.

Taylor was certainly proud of being able to take three cocks up her butt, even if it made her feel like she was being literally split in two. Admittedly that was part of the charm for her, as she had become addicted to the feeling of having her ass obscenely stretched, but this was a lot, even by her standards. Thankfully she had loving friends to help her through this experience, especially Karlie, who's words meant the most to her. God, Taylor wished she was still beneath her. Because don't get her wrong, she loved staring directly into those eyes, and to kiss her, and she could still do those things with Karlie, it was just more difficult, and she just wasn't getting the same level of action from Selena. Although clearly it was enough, because eventually the entire length of that third cock was inside her.

In fairness Cara had helped a lot too by going nice and slowly, and even offering up her own words of encouragement, which thankfully continued to be the case as she gently pulled out and then push back in, repeating this process, and officially beginning to give Taylor her first ever triple ass fucking. Because it was such a tight squeeze Cara couldn't move very fast, or far back, not without the help of Karlie, who seemed content with staying still and allowing her best friend to get as used as possible to this obscene violation. Which was probably for the best, even a shameless anal whore like Taylor needed some time to adjust. And in this case, it took longer than perhaps ever before to adjust, so much so that Taylor was almost afraid that she never would. Almost.

Mostly Taylor was confident that her slutty ass would adjust, and even though it took much longer than she would have liked eventually it did. Oh yes, agonising pain and obscene discomfort slowly gave way to the most twisted pleasure she had ever known, which was really saying something given her previous anal parties. But this one was like the best ever, Taylor more determined than ever that this would become a regular thing, as she could no longer live with just getting ass fucked with a single cock. No, she needed to be anally gang banged by multiple girl cocks at the same time, and she wanted everyone to know it. Or at least her friends. And she did, along with her growing desire to cum.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, MMMMMMMMMM, MAKE ME CUM! OHHHHHHHHHHH GOD I NEED TO CUM!" Taylor eventually squealed at the top of her lungs, "WRECK MY FUCKING WHORE ASS AND MAKE ME CUM LIKE THE ANAL BITCH I AM! PLEASE? OH PLEASE, OOOOOOOOOOOH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, I NEED IT! I NEED MY BITCH ASS WRECKED! MMMMMMMMM, KARLIE, OOOOOOOOH, CARA, AH FUCK, SELENA, DESTROY MY FUCKING BUTT HOLE! LEAVE IT A GAPING AND USED FUCK HOLE! RUIN MY SHIT HOLE AND MAKE ME NEVER WANT TO SIT DOWN AGAIN! PLEASE, OOOOOOOOOOH PLEASE JUST FUCK ME, FUCKKKKKKKKKKK MEEEEEEEEEEE, OOOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Unsurprisingly it took longer than Taylor might've wanted, but eventually the girls gave her what she so desperately needed. Not that they were able to fuck her ass with quite the speed and power that they were before, but a small increase was all it took to make her cum like the little anal slut she was. Cum harder and more frequently than she ever had before, which was really saying something, as anal had always made Taylor explode like a rocket. Only this was more like never-ending fireworks, constantly bombarding her poor little body until she could no longer think coherently, her last coherent thought, of course, was that this was definitely going to happen again. Taylor would do anything to ensure that it would.

Karlie was extremely jealous at the moment, mostly of Selena, because she adored Taylor squirting her cum all over her stomach, and she had never seen her girlfriend squirt quite so violently as she was in this moment. Of course, she was also jealous of Taylor. It seemed impossible three cocks could fit in a hole which wasn't even designed to take one, but somehow Taylor was not only taking it, but cumming harder than ever before. Karlie wasn't quite sure she could manage three, as while she loved being ass fucked clearly this was proving that Taylor Swift was just the biggest butt slut in the entire universe who could take rectum wreckings which would make the loosest of anal whores squirm. But maybe, just maybe, she could take two.

While Karlie was busy daydreaming what it would feel like to have her butt hole stretching for two dildos at the same time her autopilot took over, slamming Taylor's poor little shit hole far harder than she would have otherwise. This of course made Taylor screech extra loudly with joy, so that when Karlie refocused on sodomising her girlfriend she barely hesitated to keep up the brutal butt busting. Especially as Cara was gleefully doing the same, probably without the result of being distracted, Karlie refusing to be outdone when it came to giving Taylor Swift pleasure, which was her favourite thing ever. Hell, even Selena got in on the act, pounding upwards deep into her best friend's bowels, although she couldn't match what Cara and Karlie were doing.

To be fair they couldn't match their own speed, at least compared to what was just one, or even two of them inside that slutty little ass. Now it was just to much of a tight squeeze, especially as Taylor was squeezing down extra hard whenever she came, which was pretty constant at this point. Of course, this allowed the three of them to concentrate on other things, from kissing and caressing their friend at the beginning, to smacking her ass and tits roughly towards the end. Also towards the end Karlie grabbed hold of Taylor's hair and yanked it back roughly to try and make sure her girlfriend was listening as she dished out, the type of verbal encouragement she knew would help under the situation.

"CUM FOR US, OHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSS, CUM FOR US YOU WHORE!" Karlie screeched at the top of her lungs, "CUM FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND YOUR ENTIRE SQUAD YOU LESBIAN ANAL WHORE! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS, TAYLOR SWIFT IS THE BIGGEST LESBIAN ANAL WHORE IN THE WHOLE WORLD! MMMMMMMM FUCK, LOOK AT YOU! FUCKING LOOK AT YOU TAY! CUMMING WITH THREE COCKS UP YOUR WHORE ASS! OOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, THREE GIRL COCKS ALL THE WAY UP TAYLOR SWIFT'S DYKE SHIT-PIPE! MMMMMMMM, FUCK YEAH, CUM BITCH, CUM! OH GOD TAY, I LOVE YOU TAY! AND I LOVE YOUR WHORE ASS! MMMMMMMMMMM YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, I LOVE TAYLOR SWIFT'S LITTLE DYKE BOOTY OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

All that verbal encouragement somewhat backfired, as Karlie had been desperately trying to keep herself from cumming, but those words combined with the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of stretching Taylor's ass wider than ever before was just too much. To her credit she was able to push herself through that overwhelming climax and the ones that followed, but it was the beginning of the end. Surprisingly she wasn't the first pull out though, as Cara and Selena had clearly been cumming too, the difference being that Cara had already used so much energy ass fucking the other members of the squad, causing her to run out of steam sooner than expected, stumbling backwards and collapsing down onto her butt while gasping for breath.

When she did so all three dildos came out at once with an obscene sound, and Taylor collapsed onto Selena, apparently dead to the world. For a few horrible seconds Karlie was afraid that could mean literally, as unlike herself, Selena and especially Cara her girlfriend wasn't desperately gasping for breath, or even whimpering from the pain which always came from over working her ass hole, something Karlie had first-hand experience with. Of course Karlie didn't notice this at first, because she was too busy collapsing down onto her butt and trying to recover, while staring deep into her girlfriend's bowels via that gaping crater which had once been a tiny puckered hole. Then the realisation came crashing down on her, making her whimper pathetically.

"Taylor? Taylor!" Karlie croaked hoarsely when she found her voice again.

"It's fine, she's fine." Selena quickly reassured, "Unconscious, but fine."

"Define fine." Martha quipped.

"Yeah..." Gigi agreed, "It doesn't look like Taylor will be sitting down any time soon."

"Or being able to, you know." Lily blushed, "God, she looks literally ruined back there. Do you think we should maybe call someone? Like a doctor?"

"She'll be fine." Cara reassured, "I double ass fuck my Ashley all the time with her Pretty Little Liars co-stars, and her butt hole always recovers. Eventually. Mmmmmmm, that is quite the pic though. Hey Sel, stay still, while I get a pic."

"Cara!" Karlie warned.

"What? It wouldn't include her face, I promise." Cara swore with a wicked smile, and she quickly grabbed her phone and took a picture of Taylor Swift's gaping ass hole.

There was a brief pause, then Selena asked, "Can you send me that?"

"Me too." Karlie grumbled, everybody quickly agreeing, causing Cara to chuckle. Then to cover that up Karlie move closer to Taylor and softly murmured, "Tay, it's time to wake up. You've got cocks to clean."

"And why should she have all the fun?" Selena scoffed, then grinning wickedly as she slid from underneath her bestie, "Mmmmmmm, I want a turn tasting some ass."

Technically Selena already had, her own after Cara had ass fucked her, but Karlie had to admit, she felt the same way, and clearly everyone else did, as one by one Selena, Karlie and Cara removed their harness, bought it up to their own lips and pushed the dildo, which had just sodomised Taylor Swift, into their mouths. Which naturally led to a series of happy moans as being an ass to mouth slut was pretty much a requirement if you were going to be a female friend of Taylor Swift, let alone a member of her squad. And this time was extra intense, as Karlie couldn't help share the view that ass to mouth was something submissive, and to do something so submissive right after doing something so dominant was one hell of a head rush. Hell, Karlie was pretty sure she came again, just from tasting Taylor's ass.

At the very least Karlie and her friends experienced some powerful after-shocks as they lazily sucked those dildos clean, quietly confident in the knowledge that Taylor wouldn't be waking up and whining that she was being denied butt cream anytime soon. Something that Karlie would make sure wasn't a problem, by being there to fuck Taylor's perfect little ass again whenever she came round, hopefully much later on tonight, although not so late their friends had left. Because as she stared at that cavernous ruin that was Taylor's ass hole, Karlie worried whether a single cock up the ass would ever satisfy her complete anal whore of a girlfriend again. Which was both worrying, and weirdly exciting.

"So, who's next?" Cara teased wants her dildo was clean, "Karlie? You're the only one I haven't fucked yet, and we both know you love anal almost as much as your girlfriend."

Karlie hummed thoughtfully, then removed the dildo from her mouth and replied, "Well, no one loves anal as much as Taylor. You haven't been butt fucked yet either, and I'm the one who arranged this party, so maybe you should be the next one to bend over?"

A brief pause, then Cara offered with a grin, "Wanna flip for it?"

"Maybe." Karlie hummed thoughtfully.

In reality they were both too exhausted for more, and Cara was just showing off. Probably. Her relationship with a total bottom was clearly making Cara bold, something Karlie could definitely relate too. After all, before she met Taylor she could have never imagine hosting a lesbian anal gang bang, let alone that she would get so into it that she would force the person she loved the most to take a triple butt stuffing. Of course, Taylor had clearly loved it, Karlie reminded herself as she pushed the dildo back into her mouth and straight down her throat, trying to get every drop of Taylor's butt cream that she could, while of course staring at her handiwork. Oh yes, Karlie thought with a wicked grin, they were definitely doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission. If you would like one from me, consider subscribing to my patreon.com/MTL17.


End file.
